Once Again
by livesinjournals
Summary: Daniella has had it hard, murdered parents. A life being lost. Then it all happens again, another murder but it could lead her to a little bit of good. A new family, the big sister she never had. The little brother she had never been able to help and the mother she lost so many years ago. Reid/ Seaver and JJ/ Will. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have started another story! I really should finish the other ones first but when a story ran into my mind I had to write it. Disclaimer I do not own criminal minds or their characters sadly! Thank you for reading :D Ashley/ Reid and JJ/ Will**

Daniella pulled her long red hair up into a pony tail and slid her silver locket round her neck. In that locket was the only picture she had off her parents. 9 years ago when she was 6 her parents where held hostage and murdered, then the family home was burnt down taking everything Daniella had know away from her. She had seen the murder as he pushed her out of the door and told her to go to the neighbours. She remembered it all her parents shouting they loved her. His rough hands pushing her. The image had never gone.

Picking up her navy rucksack she put all her precessions into it except her clothes. She didn't trust the other care home kids not to steal the last things she had. Her old battered copy of Romeo and Juliet and a Virginia travel guide. Her thick leather journal and a cheap notebook filled with her notes and an old Dictaphone she had found in a charity shop. Then her iPod, the care home she had been in before gave it to her for her 10th birthday she filled it with music whenever her starbucks pay check would come in. And her wallet. This was her life.

-Reid looked across the room to where JJ and Will stood mid argument. He hated seeing his best friend like this but he knew if he tried to help he would be eaten alive. Instead he turned his head to where Ashley Seaver sat her hair swinging around her head as she hummed a song. Lost in her paperwork. He planned to go ask her what she was humming but decided against it. He was so scared she would hate him for interrupting her. God he had it bad.

JJ slumped into a chair her head filled with thoughts. It was stupid this argument, they had both wanted the same thing. A little girl, Henry having a sibling would be perfect. But yet she didn't want to have time off and neither did he, so there goes that idea. Having Henry had gone perfect5 when she found out she was pregnant it was so sudden they hadn't thought about these things but know they were trying it was a lot harder.

-Daniella walked down to the library to get some reading in before work, stopping at the bagel truck. As she did every day, hoping to get a glimpse of Nathan. He worked the truck and had been Daniella's crush since she moved to Virginia. She spotted him sat on the step outside the truck. It was clearly a slow morning. Two cups of coffee and two bagels next to him.

"Howdy stranger. You ultra hungry today?"

"Hey Dan, It's called being a good friend. Poppy seed or crème cheese?"

"Crème cheese please. Why are you sat out here anyway?"

"It's a slow morning, oh hang on costumer."

At the counter was a tall, slim man. He had short black hair and was wearing a suit.

"Morning Aaron usual?"

"Thank you Nathan. Busy morning?"

"Not really, I have my two loyal costumers though."

Using his elbow he gestured to Daniella.

"Well all is good then. Thank you Nathan sees you tomorrow."

With that he walked of and Daniella walked up to the front of the truck and waved her good bye.

Walking down the side street which would get her to the library quicker. She spotted something. Down the bottom of the road a man was screaming for help, another man repeatedly punched him then brought a gun to his head. Daniella screamed she couldn't believe it. The man shot then turned towards her. She started to run back the way she came. Stumbling over her feet she made it onto the main street and ran towards a shop. Running in she turned back the man was gone. The lady in the shop was coming over to her. She felt the world begin to spin, she fell to the floor.

-Hotch walked out of his office and called a meeting. Once everyone sat down he began to talk.

"We have been getting reports of men in their 30's being beaten then shot, in side alleys. Here in Virginia."

Morgan was first to speak up.

"So he's a home boy so we may have the lead on tracking him down."

"Yes and this time we have a witness. 15 year old Daniella Kevin was walking down the alley and witnessed the whole thing. She ran away but the unsub didn't follow which suggests he wants us to find him. Reid, Seaver we're brining Daniella in and seeing as you two are closer to her age she may be more willing to talk to you."

Reid turned to face Seaver and smiled she matched his smile and winked. Suddenly something clicked.

"I recognise the name Daniella Kevin. She was the daughter in the Thompson case. He flew his victims across states and then killed them outside the airports. Poor girl this isn't her first case."

Garcia pulled up a picture from the case and a more resent one. The girl in the first photo had short red bunchies and a big toothy smile. The second photo had the same girl a lot older with long red hair, a small smile but her eyes where haunted.

Ashley felt a wave of sorrow she knew that look. It was the same one her photos had when she found out her dad was a serial killer.

Daniella took a deep breath; this wasn't the first time she had been in this situation. This time she wanted to help and stop anyone else ending up dead. It felt oddly right as she leaned back in the police car she pulled out her journal and began to write.

**Hope you guys like this first little chapter. This isn't my priority peace I think I will focus on 2 years time more but still hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again so I am actually very excited about this story it feels so right! Hope you guys like this and please check out some of my other fiction! Love you all :* **

Reid watched the girl walk into the building. For someone who had been though a lot she didn't look too scared. In fact she looked excited. The thought of fighting bad guys was most likely new and adrenaline was bound to be driving her forward. Ashley greeted her and brought her over to Reid. HE admired Ashley's way; she got what they were going through.

"Daniella this is Dr. Reid and I am Agent Seaver. Welcome to the BAU. Do you mind answering a few questions?"

"Hi, I'm Daniella which you obviously know. I'm guessing you also know about my family so that saves me that conversation. Sure, anything I can do to help." She smiled a happy smile that didn't look forced. Reid gave Ashley a look which was returned with the same curiosity.

"But first do you think you could show me the toilets. I had a large cup of coffee before nearly being attacked by a murder it doesn't half make you need to pee."

Ashley burst out laughing. And started to lead the way. Reid stared at the back of the pair that was going to be an odd friendship in the making.

-Ashley sat on the side of the sink waiting for Daniella. Swinging her legs she thought back to the smile Reid had given her earlier. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"How long have you liked him?"

Ashley hadn't noticed Daniella come out of the toilets. She blushed that she had noticed.

"Who? What do you mean?"

"You're a profiler you can work it out. But I won't tell anyone I know the feeling. I've liked this one guy ever since I moved here 3 years ago."

"Since I started here ages ago. Then I moved and came back, it's really complicated."

"Tell me about it, your best friend. The only person you have and you definitely don't want to lose that."

"You know you have it exactly right. But we should probably go and talk about a murder rather than boys." She winked at the red head and led the way back to where Reid was sat. His eyes lit up as she walked towards him, not that she realised but Daniella let out a small grin.

"Ok, Daniella talk us through it."

-Daniella watched the move around the office. She had been allowed to stay in case she was needed again. She felt happy enough about it. She liked the way they all interacted with each other acting like a family. They were all so nice to her bringing her coffee and Agent Seaver said when it was her lunch break she would take her to go get some food. She was too busy watching Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid joking around she didn't noticed a blonde agent sit down next to her.

"Hi I'm JJ, no need for all the fancy agent stuff."

"Hi JJ, Daniella."

"It's weird you're the first person who hasn't been questioned here and looked scared. In fact you look really happy."

"In all honesty this beats my plan for today anyway. But you guys are all really nice and it is really interesting."

"Come with me I'll show you the boards. You'll like these."

JJ started to lead the way when Hotch's voice filled the room.

"Team, he has moved to the next state. Garcia has been doing research and he does this as soon as someone spots him he moves on. We need to get going. Daniella we are going to need you to come with us. Who is your guardian we should call?"

"I live in the Drawstring care home. But they don't even realise I am there I wouldn't worry."

"We will go there and pick up some stuff for you."

"No need, I have all my stuff here and I always carry a change of clothes in case they lock me out and I have to go somewhere else."

Hotch looked shocked but nodded and as he walked away told them wheels would be up in 10. Daniella turned back to JJ with a smile but was met with JJ's shock.

"They've locked you out before?"

"I'm the oldest there. They don't think of me as a kid so I get forgotten, it's no biggy."

"That's horrible Daniella, I'm sorry. But at least you'll be getting a free holiday. It may be full of murder but still."

"Holiday and Murder I can cope with that."

JJ laughed but she wanted to hug her. She realised how much this girl had been though and it was horrible.

"JJ, there is someone I should call just to let him know I'll be out of town. Is there a phone I could borrow?"

"Sure sweetie this way."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm having so much fun with this story! I hope you guys re liking it too! Love you all! **

"Ok Dan, as long as you're ok. Call me when you get back. Bad luck follows you like a magnet."

"Don't get me started on the luck Nathan! It's bad."

"Sure, Dan it really is! Stay safe ok."

Ashley looked over at Daniella as she called Nathan she could see the love that girl had for him. She just hoped that they way she looked at Reid wasn't that bad. She did feel jealous though. She remembered the days of being a kid in love, when it was just love and not the pressure of marriage and children. She was so deep in thought she hadn't even noticed Reid come up behind her.

"It's cute isn't it?"

"I didn't think you would say cute Reid that's a little unexpected. But it is cute, do you remember those days of young love and first kisses."

"Well I graduated well before anyone of my age so I was always too young for everyone."

"You never had it Reid, what about your first kiss?"

"I never really considered it as a first kiss, don't you think it's a new first kiss with a new person. Each time is different. So what about you?"

"I had never thought about it. Jack Martins behind the bike shed. A total cliché. I like your idea though."

"It works mainly around a chemical ground."

"And there goes the romance Reid." Reid burst into laughter and caused Ashley to join in. Daniella turned their way and made her way over.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

Ashley took a breath. "I honestly don't know, sometimes in a world full of darkness you just have to turn around and laugh in its face." Reid looked impressed at her comment and Daniella let a smile cross her face.

"Nathan always says stuff like that; he's like a walking quote book."

"It beats the walking Google we've got over here." Seaver realised she had just referenced to Reid the same way Daniella had talked about Nathan, a blush coated her cheeks. Turning on her heels she looked at Reid. Thoughts seemed to be rushing though his head but he hadn't made the connection yet. Everyone was starting to leave the office and JJ walked over to Daniella moving her along, Ashley followed quickly behind her. Saved by the bell.

Daniella curled her feet up under her chest and grabbed her journal out of her bag. These where a few days which definitely deserved recognition. It was one of the things she had of her mothers. It was large and black; she had been playing with it when her mum was taken. It had one page of her mum's writing on it. Then nothing she kept it for years but had only recently decided to write in it. Grabbing a pen she started to write, her feelings took over.

She loved the feeling of the plane as it sailed through the air, it felt magical. She looked across the plane Morgan had head phones on and was looking at something on his phone, Hotch and JJ had both recently done the parent phone calls home and where now drifting off to sleep. Ashley was sat opposite Reid and was asleep her head resting against the window. Reid had a book in his hands but he spent more time focusing on the blonde sleeping opposite.

Daniella leaned across towards Reid.

"Why don't you tell you love her and get it over with?"

"No offence Daniella but you shouldn't be giving me this kind of advice if you can't ask Nathan out."

"Fair enough, look Reid she is obviously crazy about you as you are her. I think you just need to rip the band aid. You don't exactly have to be a trained profiler to see what's going on here."

"Is it really that obvious? I just feel like everyone is going to expect me to be married and have kids as soon as I so much tell her I love her."

"Ah ha, gotcha you admitted you loved her."

"You know you're annoying."

"And for a genius you're dumb. All I'm saying Reid is you life in the really evil world you need a little bit of joy."

"Let's make a deal you do it I do it."

"It's harder for me Reid he is all I have. I can't lose him, he is my only family." Reid caught a look of pain in her face. He reached out and squeezed her elbow.

"You'll find your family one day." She smiled week smile.

"Now 15 year olds shouldn't be up at 2 am. Go to sleep."

"Sure Dr." Curling into a ball she finished writing in her diary. Flicking back over the front page she did her usual ritual of reading her mums writing. The bit that always kept her going 'I love my baby girl; I will never let anyone hurt her.' Kissing the page she smiled she wanted a new family but she would never let the old family leave her heart.


End file.
